


Personal Shopper

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know so much about girls' clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Shopper

**Author's Note:**

> I borrow lynndyre's [theory](http://lynndyre.dreamwidth.org/30817.html): that Yeager *is* Casey, and FtM..

His girls love their house, their rooms to adorn, their wardrobes to fill.

Yeager did not expect to enjoy this excursion, to hold this curious joy of selecting among the dresses, shoes and belts, that look so delightful modelled on their girlish frames.

"How do you know so much about girls' clothes?" Gauche pouts.

Yeager shrugs his shoulders, exhaling against his heart's ache. "Perhaps you are not the first pretty girls I have taken shopping, hn?"

Droite rolls her eyes, and glances at her sister. They chorus: "Pervert!," linking hands behind his waist and, giggling, drag Yeager forward into Lingerie.

\---

MC  
9/7/10


End file.
